nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Back 2 School Event Starts September 3rd!
Click Here to go to the original news post! 08/11/19 08:01PM By [https://www.nitrotype.com/news/by/id/2 '''Travis']'' __TOC__ = Back 2 School Event Starts September 3rd! = What is the Back 2 School Event? ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ For those of you joining Nitro Type for the first time ever, welcome! A few times a year, we run limited time "events" where you will earn exclusive cars, titles, and extra cash and experience, just by showing up and racing! This year's first event, thrown as always by our good friend The Wampus, is jam-packed with alternative energy cars directly from the science fair! I mean, potatoes are an alternative source of energy right? Check back soon for more info! What's New Since Last Year? Brand New Design We've been haaaaard at work over the summer! Have you noticed the new beautiful site? Not only have we completely overhauled the look of Nitro Type, but we also rebuilt the core technology that powers it from the ground up, allowing us to quickly release new features, updates, events, cars, you name it! New Teacher Portal Teachers have you had a chance to try the new Teacher Portal yet? By far the most requested feature, the Teacher Portal gives you the tools to manage your student accounts (did Johnny forget his password? no problem, just reset it for him!), and track their progress and growth. And this is just the beginning! We have some big plans and some fun features planned for the coming school year, so keep an eye on the news! Removal of News Comments You'll also notice that the news no longer contains the ability to comment. Over the past year, we've worked closely with both teachers and school administrators to make sure we're doing our absolute best to keep students safe and happy while on Nitro Type. Historically we allowed registered users to comment on the news posts, as long as the comment was related to the news post, and contained no sensitive user information. As you can imagine, moderating this was a very large job considering the majority of schools in the US use Nitro Type! To help this, we had a staff of dedicated moderators and teachers who helped keep the news happy, friendly, and safe. Unfortunately, this just couldn't scale with Nitro Type's growth, so we finally decided to remove the comments entirely. New Track Design and More Coming Soon! Next week, we will be releasing a brand new race page design! Not only does this new track allow us to more easily update the track and add new features, but it also allows us to add support for the hearing and vision impaired, as well as much improved mobile support. More on this to follow! Again, welcome welcome welcome to all you new and returning players and teachers. We're super excited to have you, and hope to keep making Nitro Type your favorite classroom resource :) Keep an eye out for the Back 2 School event on the evening of September 3rd! Until then, Happy Typing! Category:News Posts Category:2019 News Posts